


[Cover] An Unspeakable Love

by cattyk8covers (cattyk8)



Series: Logan Lives [7]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hermione POV, Logan Lives, season 4 fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8/pseuds/cattyk8covers
Summary: I had so much fun participating in "The Ones Where Logan Lives" collection, where I have a few small fics, and I was super happy to see thatMarshmellowBobcatwas similarly minded and wrote this amazing fic, even if it didn't make it to the collection! So do giveAn Unspeakable Lovea read, and also check out the main collection! I've included details below:The Ones Where Logan Lives: Eight authors. Thirty-six fanfics. One fic posted every day, starting in November, all with the same mission: save Logan Echolls.For credits on the elements in this pic: Hermione's pic features her in the dress she wore to Bill and Fleur's wedding; you can see a plain version of ithere; it appears to be a publicity photo. The orbs for Logan and Veronica were based off a bit of clip art foundhere. Meanwhile, the background photo is by BarbaraALane and can be found onPixabay.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: Logan Lives [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563652
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	[Cover] An Unspeakable Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Unspeakable Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719287) by [Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/Marshmellow%20Bobcat). 



> I had so much fun participating in "[The Ones Where Logan Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116870)" collection, where I have a few small fics, and I was super happy to see that [MarshmellowBobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaJeanSummers/pseuds/Marshmellow%20Bobcat) was similarly minded and wrote this amazing fic, even if it didn't make it to the collection! So do give [An Unspeakable Love]() a read, and also check out the main collection! I've included details below:
> 
>  **[The Ones Where Logan Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116870)** : Eight authors. Thirty-six fanfics. One fic posted every day, starting in November, all with the same mission: save Logan Echolls.
> 
> For credits on the elements in this pic: Hermione's pic features her in the dress she wore to Bill and Fleur's wedding; you can see a plain version of it [here](http://emma-watson.net/images/DH/DH1-ps-01.jpg); it appears to be a publicity photo. The orbs for Logan and Veronica were based off a bit of clip art found [here](https://www.pngfly.com/png-bgvhl6/). Meanwhile, the background photo is by BarbaraALane and can be found on [Pixabay](https://pixabay.com/illustrations/blue-swirl-background-935154/).


End file.
